


Even more cut off from the past than the future 與過去及未來失聯

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿茲班卡的逃犯和奉令追捕他的正氣師終於碰上面了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even more cut off from the past than the future 與過去及未來失聯

**Author's Note:**

> 第五集鳳凰會密令開始時，Harry被帶往Sirius藏身的屋子……

狹窄得只能容下一人的走廊底端是搖搖欲墬的可憐木門，從門縫間隱約傳來火光，閃爍不定。  
  
深黑皮膚的手推開那道門。  
  
  
  
「嗨，魔法部的俊材。」  
  
門後是同樣細小、並不開闊、勉強地被當成聚會用的偏廳。Sirius Black慵懶地坐於壁爐前的扶手椅之中，雙腳擱在茶几上，像個黑影一般，朝來人輕舉手中的酒杯。  
  
  
「嗨，阿茲班卡的逃犯，今晚可好？」  
  
據說是下任魔法部部長的熱門人選，Kingsley Shacklebolt來到他的對面，撤下深紫絨披風，臉上拉出的微笑如他的聲線般深沉如海。  
  
  
「不能再好了。」  
  
Sirius回應的語音中帶著同樣程度的高昂興味，另加上一點細心便能察覺得到的醉意。而Kingsley就能察覺出來，因為他的天性就是如此慎密的人， 這也是為甚麼他打從進入魔法部工作以來從不曾被任何人質疑過他的能力或身份；更沒被懷疑過他就是Dumbledore鳳凰會裡的最高線人。  
  
此刻，他並沒有說破對方的醉意，反倒替自己倒下一杯如對方手中同樣暗紅的液體。畢竟這的確是一個值得慶祝的晚上，成功地把傳說中的男孩，Harry Potter從他那個麻瓜親戚家中接回Sirius這間久經歷史洗煉的古屋之中。Sirius對於無法親自接送Harry這點顯然仍存有些不滿。這一 點，Kingsley也沒有說破，挑惹事端向來是他最不擅長也最為鄙視的行徑。  
  
  
他坐下於Sirius對面的單人沙發之中。兩人交換了一點情報，最後理所當然話題回到那個命運的男孩。Sirius問起他對教子的印象，Kingsley 深沉一笑，故意頓著彷彿需要思考的樣子，這做法顯然讓急性子的Sirius受不了了而從半躺的椅子中坐直起來，伸手用力地拍打在對方的肩上催促：「有甚麼 就直說啊你！這算是要給我擺官腔嗎？」  
  
Kingley搖頭失笑，交出他的第一印象：  
  
「他很像James。」  
  
而這也是他對討論中的主角男孩本人所說的第一句話。  
  
  
「你也覺得吧。」  
  
Sirius因為得到意料之內的答案而露出理所當然的一笑。  
  
  
「可是更像Lily。」對方補充。這說法讓Sirius攤手，一臉他不會爭辯的表情。  
  
  
  
「不過…」Kingsley轉念一問：「他們兩人都在他才一歲時便離開了，也許他 _兩個都不像？_ 」  
  
  
  
火炎燒得啪啪在響，叫人聆聽木柴們的壯烈犧牲。  
  
空氣彷彿因為問句而沉默了一秒。  
  
  
而黑暗就像搖擺不定的火光所控制的影子怪物一般，輕而易舉地掩蓋了兩人面上原有的光采。  
  
  
_**「他**_ 、 _ **像**_ 、 _ **他**_ 、 _ **們。」**_  
  
Sirius目光轉暗，銳利如獸，用著不容致疑的語氣否定了問題，彷彿下一秒便會自黑暗中撲出撕咬。  
  
Kingsley有一秒錯覺在想，假若自己真的需要追捕眼前這個人，他到底有多少把握能夠活捉他？  
  
  
可是這只是假設性問題，他很快便輕輕地搖頭，無聲地近乎嘆息，道出自身無法贊同的勸告：  
  
「…唉真是夠了你。連那位年紀輕輕卻比大部份成年巫師更為精明的Granger小姐也能看出你的怪脾氣。」  
  
「哪裡有……」倒是Sirius本人一臉受不了，這一點已被不只一人提出。Remus這樣斥責過他、連過來幫忙打掃的Molly也忍不住在他耳邊嘮叨──他一直在說服自己這一切都是為了Harry著想，但顯然周遭的人使他不得不覺得所有人都在跟自己的自尊過不去。  
  
  
Kingsley不禁問：「你到底在哪裡？Sirius？ _過去嗎？_ 」  
  
他的聲音沙啞而低沉，彷彿是預言，也猶如只是述說一個簡單的事實。  
  
  
  
**泥足深陷於過去中。**  
  
  
  
「……很大的一部份，仍在阿茲班卡裡。」  
  
沉默淹沒了空間許久，Sirius最後選擇這樣回答。瞳孔裡，失去的光采並不復見。  
  
Kingsley想道歉，卻久久發不出聲。最後他決定合上嘴巴。他知道自身所代表的機制就是企圖把眼前這個無罪之人抓回那個毫無人道可言的牢獄中面對日復一日的折磨。他首次面對著語言的拙劣，更了解到魔咒的無力。  
  
「你並不屬於我們的過去。」Sirius卻似乎早一步看出對方欲言又止的表情，半懷著好意半卻是壞意地先說出了口，提醒對方並非鳳凰會的第一代成員，甚至沒參與過當年抵抗剛冒起的Voldemort一役。  
  
  
Kingsley卻搖了搖頭，始終無法認同：  
  
「那Harry也並不屬於你的過去，他屬於的是將來。」  
  
  
Sirius手中的酒杯一抖，彷彿他一直行走之上的時間弦線被切斷。在這時救了他一把的是突然從他們身後傳來的開門聲。  
  
  
  
「 _Sirius？_ 」  
  
闖入這空間的是Remus Lupin，他剛踏進來便看見壁爐前的兩人，不禁迅速道歉：「抱歉、原來Kingsley你也在，我沒打斷甚麼重要的討論吧？」  
  
Sirius揚了揚手中的已乾的酒杯，示意沒甚麼要緊的。Kingsley也側首微微一笑，更開腔朝來人說：  
  
「不，我該邀請你加入我們的慶祝會。」  
  
彷彿鬆了一口氣的Remus看見這情景忍不住打趣，對眼前這個一向以任務為重的公務人員說：「連你也喝上一杯，這應該是和平的好先兆吧。」  
  
「Dumbledore也常常提醒我們得抱持樂觀健康的心態不是嗎？」Kingsley眨了眨眼。  
  
「而我相信如果他老人家在這裡的話大概會要求我們再開一瓶酒來慶祝。」Sirius一臉理所當然的接話，站起來就要往廚房走去。這戲碼成功地讓室內的兩人哄堂大笑起來：  
  
「哈哈獸足、如果給Dumbledore知道你用他作喝酒的藉口你會有很大的麻煩！…」  
  
  
  
  
三人有說有笑的再喝上了差不多半小時，Kingsley才把最後一口酒喝乾，放下酒杯時同時宣報離開的時刻：  
  
「我該走了。」  
  
另外兩人點了點頭。紫色長袍的Kingsley抽身起立，準備離席的人卻像突然想起了甚麼，回頭特意望向Sirius問：  
  
「啊…也許他會像你， _教父？_ 」  
  
  
「這是個爛笑點。」沙發中的Sirius不禁低笑出聲。一旁的Remus一下子沒理解，卻也沒插嘴，敏感如他很快便認知到在場兩人只是完成了剛剛未完的對話。  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius和Remus一同步出偏廳送對方離開。  
  
Kingsley站在正門前邊戴起帽子，邊跟他們說：「直到下次Dumbledore的通知為止，除非情況有變，我不會再出現在這裡了，或你們每一個的面前。」  
  
「魔法部的內在已經腐朽到深處了；儘管你的能力不容置疑，但還是得小心老鼠。」Remus忍不住開口提醒。  
  
「謝了。你也是。」Kingsley輕輕一點頭，在轉身前再看了一眼站在一旁不語的Sirius，略帶隱憂。對方遇上他的眼神半秒後突然失笑，彷彿想嘲笑 他沒說出口的擔心，Sirius伸出雙手把Kingsley摟進懷裡作了一個熱情而友好的道別擁抱，兩人皆用力地拍打了彼此的高大背影。  
  
  
Kingsley忍不住在其耳邊提醒：  
  
「……再沉著氣點吧，如果你被別人抓回來，我的升職機會便化為泡影。」  
  
這不禁惹來一陣Sirius的笑聲：  
  
「好吧，那我便期待著你哪天當上魔法部長赦免我這個死囚犯的罪名？」  
  
  
  
  
  
然而，下一次，是對方消失於那頁門後，連一縷煙霞也不剩。

**Author's Note:**

> 另一篇冷門角色互動，不知為何我從Kingsley Shacklebolt出場時就被他煞到了ＸＤ覺得他非常有趣、又是令人折服的實力派角色，後來也眾望所歸地成為了魔法部部長。而把他和Sirius放在一起是覺得會有很不錯的化學作用。  
> 加嘉


End file.
